Traducción: He thought I was beautiful
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Colin creía que yo era hermosa. Por eso murió por mí. Saltó frente a la maldición asesina que habría supuesto mi final. Le amé mucho, y sé que él también me amaba. Es por eso que lo hizo. Pero ahora estoy rota. Y nunca volveré a ser hermosa.


**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta es una traducción del fic original de Sianatra, cuyo enlace podréis encontrar en mi perfil. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

 **N/T:** ¡Hola! Yo por aquí otra vez. Os traigo un nuevo fic que me conmovió muchísimo cuando lo leí y sencillamente sentí que tenía que traducirlo. Debo decir que, como me a pasado con otra traducción de un fic del fandom de SPN, no tengo permiso para subir esto. Envié el PM correspondiente a la autora, pero no me contestó y, revisando su perfil, me di cuenta de que no había actividad desde el 2012. Aunque no creo que me conteste, debo avisar de que si me llega una respuesta suya negándose a darme permiso, no me quedará otra opción que borrar el fic ya que nada de esto me pertenece.

Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis de este pequeño one-shot.

* * *

 **He thought I was beautiful**

Él creía que yo era hermosa.

Por eso siempre me sacaba fotos.

—Vamos, Amelia, sonríe —diría—. Amo tu sonrisa. Te amo.

Entonces, levantaría su cámara y el flash me dejaría momentáneamente ciega. Mientras que yo intentaría quedarme en mi lugar, mantener el equilibrio, él se apresuraría para estar a mi lado y mantenerme firme. La sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura es indescriptible; el olor de su piel, perfectamente irreal. Me inclinaría hacia atrás y me pegaría a él, convirtiéndonos en inseparables. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. De alguna manera, el destino había entretejido nuestros caminos. Y yo era feliz por eso.

* * *

Él creía que yo era hermosa.

Por eso me lo decía.

—Amelia —dijo un día, sentados juntos cerca del lago—. Mira a tu alrededor. Mira el mundo. Mira los árboles, los pájaros, la hierba. Míralo todo. ¿No es increíble? A veces me saca de quicio lo perfecta que es la vida. Es realmente abrumadora. ¿Y sabes lo que creo? Creo que todo en este mundo, cada palo y piedra, cada roca y árbol, creo que son hermosos —Cuando se volvió hacia mí, su voz se volvió seria—. ¿Pero sabes qué otra cosa creo?

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, sonriendo suavemente.

—Creo que eres lo más hermoso del mundo. Y que no te merezco.

—Sí que me mereces —dije, abrazando su pecho—. Eres increíble, Colin. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Él creía que yo era hermosa.

Por eso me besaba.

—He estado queriendo hacer esto desde hace tiempo, Amelia —dijo vacilante, inclinándose más cerca. Podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi mejilla; escuchar el constante y tranquilizador latido de su corazón. Y se sentía tan bien.

Nuestros labios se encontraron.

Al principio, el beso fue suave y dulce, pero poco a poco se hizo más intenso, más apasionado. Mis dedos se deslizaron por su pelo mientras que sus manos se colaban bajo mi camisa, cálidas y reconfortantes. Podía sentirlas acariciando mis costados, tocando mi cuerpo de una manera que nunca podría haber imaginado. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y el sentimiento se hizo más fuerte.

Era irreal.

Cuando el beso hubo terminado, nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, jadeando ligeramente.

—Bueno… eso fue interesante, ¿no? —dijo Colin.

Asentí sin aliento.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se inclinó para volver a besarme.

* * *

El creía que yo era hermosa.

Por eso murió por mí.

—¡Aléjate de aquí, Amelia! —me gritó por encima del estruendo de gritos y maldiciones—. ¡Sal del castillo! ¡Estaré bien!

—¡No! —grité, mis ojos llenos de terror—. ¡No voy a dejarte!

Un rayo de luz verde voló junto a mi oreja, a unos centímetros de alcanzarme.

—¡No voy a dejarte! —grité de nuevo, casi para tranquilizarme a mí misma.

Pude ver el inmenso dolor que esto le causaba, pero sabía que no podía alejarme de la batalla y no saber qué estaba ocurriendo; si todavía estaba luchando, o si había… No.

No.

No podía pensar en eso.

No me permitiría pensar así.

La vida sin Colin sería insoportable.

—¡Sal de aquí! —gritó de nuevo, disparando una maravillosa variedad de maldiciones a un mortífago que se aproximaba.

—¡No! —grité —. ¡Me quedo contigo!

—No puedo convencerte, ¿verdad?

—No, no puedes.

Una mortífaga de pelo rubio cargó contra mí y lancé un _desmaius_ justo a tiempo. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. De repente, otro mortífago apareció. Una pequeña sonrisa era eminente en su rostro mientras levantaba la varita y apuntaba a mi pecho. Todo sucedió muy rápido. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer, ni siquiera levantar la varita o pedir ayuda. Me preparé para la muerte, consciente de que en pocos segundos mi vida habría terminado…

Un destello de luz verde y un grito sobrenatural. Tal vez mío. Tal vez el de otra persona. No lo sabía.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Estaba muerta.

Tenía que estar muerta.

¿Pero por qué nada parecía haber cambiado? La batalla seguía, todavía desenfrenada. También estaban los familiares muros de piedra de Hogwarts. También el mortífago que me había matado.

¿Estaba muerta?

No podía estarlo.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Demasiado para estar muerta. La muerte era tranquila y pacífica. No llena de dolor.

Un rayo de luz roja dejó inconsciente al mortífago sonriente e hizo que me diera la vuelta. El hermano pequeño de Colin, Dennis, estaba de pie con su varita levantada y un brillo enloquecido en los ojos.

—¡Lo has matado! —gritó al cuerpo inerte del hombre—. ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Era mi hermano!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Dennis? —pregunté, una nota de pánico en mi voz—. ¿Dónde está Colin? —Miré alrededor, pero no le encontré—. ¿Dónde está?

Dennis se mordió el labio con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mira hacia abajo —sollozó.

Mi cabeza bajó y estuve cerca de gritar.

Colin yacía en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y los ojos vidriosos.

—¡NO! ¡DIOS, NO!

Era apenas consciente de que había abierto la boca, estaba demasiado horrorizada. Me agaché junto a su figura sin vida y le acaricié la mejilla.

—¡Colin! ¡Dios, Colin, despierta! ¡Por favor, despierta!

Pero yo sabía que era inútil. Una parte de mí sabía que no iba a volver.

—Saltó frente a ti —susurró Dennis en voz baja, poniendo una mano en mi hombro—. La maldición le dio a él en tu lugar. Te salvó.

—No, no, no —Sollozaba, mis lágrimas mojándome la túnica—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

La vida es tan injusta a veces. Tan errónea.

Las cosas que suceden no las puedes cambiar, a pesar de que harías cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

Murió por mí. Murió por mí porque me amaba.

Y aunque la batalla continuaba, me tumbé a su lado, llorando. No me importaba morir.

El amanecer llegó y se declaró el final de la batalla. Habíamos ganado. Sin embargo, no sentí triunfo, no lo sentí como un logro.

Estaba rota. Totalmente rota.

Y nunca volvería a ser hermosa.


End file.
